Legends Live
by PokeVir
Summary: A Darkish, parodylike Story featuring all OCs. Si is a new trainer, exploring the Sinnoh region. Along the way, he'll find a Galactic Organisation, a Soulsucking Styler, the Lost Leader, and the answer to a Legendary puzzle...
1. Prologue

**Legends Live**  
Prologue  
The Tale

Legends tell of two ancient creatures, older than time. Older than space. Older than life. One created the depths of space, opening a vast array of infinite emptiness. The other sewed the very fabric of time, every stitch becoming an astounding event.

Yet older Tales tell of a third Creator, one that was proud to create life itself.Birth, Childhood, Adulthood and death, all created by a single divine beast. Yet while the time and space makers sealed themselves inside their own creations, the Third Creator was captured by the first animal it produced, a mere mouse that had evaded all that had been created. It had bypassed time, to travel the depths of the Rifts of Time. Space, to enable Hyperspeed travel, And Death, for eternal youth. The Mouse locked the Third Creator inside the rifts of time and the depths of space, locking it halfway into each seal, splitting the creature's soul...

That is just how legends go. It may be true, it might be false. Whether they are or not, well, that could be interesting...


	2. The Beginning

**Legends Live**

Chapter One

The Beginning

Today was finally Si's day. He stretched lazily before rising slowly from his small bed. Si's Mom would be crashing in soon, proclaiming sweetly of the warm Summer day, and looking back tearfully over his somewhat wasted life. In fact, Si was no athlete. He was terrible at running, and his obtrusive curly brown fringe often irritated him during throwing sports. He rushed his clothes on. No yells from Mom. He packed hurriedly, not forgetting his Pokeballs and his Turtwig Plush. No endearing cries from the door opposite. Had she forgotten about him? A tear rose to Si's eye as he realised the possibility. This however, proved short-lived as Si's Mom smacked the door open and pulled her son into an endearing embrace.

"Oh, my Baby boy… Si, I can't believe you're going already," she cried. "I'll miss you so much…" Si sighed. He had to act mature in front of his Mom.

"Umm… Mom?" he responded. "I'm… Still in my underpants."

Si's parental figure backed off calmly, her face red with tears. She apologised and left the room. _Finally,_ Si thought._ Now I don't have to act all clever. Now where's the boat?_

_cue annoying theme song lol_

The Sinnoh sun shimmered as the Pidgey swooped over the vegetation-filled hills as smoothly as butter. Today was an eventful day in many trainers' lives, today was the day all the new Pokemon Trainers set out on their journey. Si, from Verdanturf in Hoenn, was no exception. Despite waking early, he showed no signs of tiring (although this was probably due to his Mom's repetitive tearful speeches that were blurted every time he took three steps) and his clothes were as well-prepared as ever. His hair was arranged in the neatest way you could present greasy brown curls. While recieving his Turtwig from Professor Willow in Floaroma Town, he grew silent. He was silent as he walked proudly from the Laboratory. He was silent as he tripped over a pebble. He was silent as he finally captured his first pokemon. But not for long.

"All right! I caught a Pichu! That's really lucky!" he bellowed to the heavens. Turtwig sighed, disappointed.  
"You too, Turtwig."Muttered Si. "I wonder what was wrong with that Pichu, don't you, Turtwig? Maybe I should take it to the Pokemon Center."  
Si set off for Jubilife City in style, his orange coat waving in the evening wind.  
"This is hard, isn't it, Turtwig?" he asked.   
"Shut up. This is difficult enough without you blabbering on about anything and everything all day long. I mean, for goodness' sake, be quiet for one minute, you inconsiderate Jerk!"   
"Turtwig, did you... Speak?" Enquired Si as he slammed to a halt, almost tripping over a sharp rock.  
"What do you think I am, a Pokemon? Just get lost! Oh forget it, I'm outta here!"   
"Nice trick, Turtwig. You spoke without moving your mouth!" Si approved absentmindedly, staring at the silent drama in the hills.   
"I hope you rot, Jeffrey!"  
The Taller of the two people in the hills, apparently named Jeffrey, trudged in a huff down the hills, but obviously failed as he rolled down sloppily.

He landed, near to Si and Turtwig, his clothing soaked in water and cuts and bruises patching over his body.  
"Look, Turtwig, a new friend!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I hope you've enjoyed the first real chapter!

Please comment, as I am a new writer.


End file.
